


soft

by lukegodbaby



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, ambiguously gendered reader, sweet sweet fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegodbaby/pseuds/lukegodbaby
Summary: chilling with vic and belch





	soft

In your mind, Sundays were meant for shit like this. Laying around, not a care in the world. Being with the people you care about and doing things you loved.

 

You were in the Barrens, not far from the Trans Am, stretched out on a blanket between Belch and Vic, talking about nothing. Listening to the radio, looking at the sky.

 

It was a beautiful day, made all the more lovely by the fact that you were spending it with your boys.

 

“What you thinkin’ about?” asked Vic.

 

You looked at him to see who he was talking to, but he was still staring straight up. You shrugged and answered anyway.

 

“Dick,” you joked.

 

“Of course you are,” laughed Vic. “Belch?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“What about you?”

 

“Nothing. Don’t have to. I’m not at school.”

 

“Lazy ass,” you said, slapping at his arm.

 

“Why would I, though? Who cares. It’s the weekend.”

 

“I guess that makes sense,” said Vic.

 

You rolled over onto your stomach so you could look at your boyfriends better, propping your chin up on your hands.

 

“You know what I’m actually thinking about?” you asked.

 

“Hm?” grunted Belch.

 

“How glad I am to have you guys.”

 

They both groaned good-naturedly.

 

“God, the guidance counselor’s getting to you,” said Vic.

 

“Listen, I’m just trying to be like, emotionally vulnerable, here. I like having you guys in my life, and if that makes me soft to say it, then fuck it,” you replied.

 

“Yup, you’re soft,” Belch said, poking you in the side.

 

You stuck your tongue out at him.

 

“Says the guy who likes to tuck me into bed after he fucks me,” you replied.

 

Vic hooted with laughter. “You got him, there.”

 

You shot him a look that you were trying to fill with annoyance, but you were pretty sure it was far too loving for that.

 

“Vic, you call me sweetheart like, ten times a day. You’re soft, too.”

 

“Only for you, sweetheart.”

 

“Pffft. Please. I leave you alone with one of the boys for a _minute_ , and you’re in his lap when I come back. It’s not just me. You’re all marshmallows inside.”

 

“Except Patrick,” said Belch.

 

You considered that for a moment.

 

“Yeah, except him. God, what _is_ he?”

 

“Something, that’s for sure,” said Vic.

 

“You think we’ll ever figure him out?” you asked.

 

“Nope,” said Vic, just as Belch said, “Sure.”

 

“That’s what I thought,” you sighed.

 

Then you pushed up onto your hands, scooted over, and flopped down onto Belch’s chest. He let out a huff, then chuckled.

 

“Feeling cuddly?”

 

“Mm hm. You’re my favorite pillow,” you said.

 

“Glad I’m useful for something,” he replied, smiling down at you.

 

“Vic, c’mere.”

 

He crawled over, laying down again with his head on Belch’s upper arm. Belch wrapped the two of you in his arms. The spring day’s mild chill was immediately gone, he was so warm.

 

“Love you,” Belch said. He bent down to kiss the top of Vic’s head.

 

You knew he meant both of you, though. He always meant all of you when he said it.

 

“Soft,” said Vic.

 

You swatted at him playfully.

 

“We love you, too,” you said, nuzzling into his chest.

 

Together, you drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr at god--baby.tumblr.com


End file.
